Magic Love
by CherryHyuuga SabakUchiHaruno
Summary: "Kekuatan ada di dalam dirimu," / "Kamu keturunan dewi, Sakura!" / "nyawamu lebih berharga," / kekuatan itu telah mengalir dalam diri Sakura. SasuSaku fic. Re-Publish dari akunku yang lama.


**Magic Love**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © CherryHyuuga SabakUchiHaruno

Pairing : Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

Warning : AU, typo(s), OOC, abal, ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, dan segala kekurangan lainnya

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, sedikit Horror –mungkin

Rate : T

Summary : "Kekuatan ada di dalam dirimu," / "Kamu keturunan dewi, Sakura!" / "nyawamu lebih berharga," / kekuatan itu telah mengalir dalam diri Sakura.

**Chapter 1 : Apa yang Sebenarnya Terjadi?**

Pagi hari itu cuaca sangat cerah, sama cerahnya dengan wajah gadis berusia 17 tahun yang tengah berjalan menuju ke sekolahnya. Gadis bersurai merah muda yang menjadi tokoh utama cerita ini tampaknya sedang senang, seolah gadis itu tidak mempunyai sedikitpun masalah. Atau mungkin ia masih belum tahu akan masalah besar yang akan melandanya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke sekolahnya yang memakan waktu 15 menit, sesekali gadis itu bersenandung kecil untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Sesekali juga ia menyapa orang yang ia kenal bertemu dalam perjalanannya. Sekian menit ia berjalan, akhirnya ia pun sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya yang terlihat masih sepi itu.

Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kelas XI-1 –kelasnya. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya di koridor yang masih terasa sepi, hanya segelintir anak yang baru memasuki sekolah itu. Langkah kakinya telah mencapai ujung koridor yang terdapat tangga yang menghubungkan ke lantai 2 –tempat dimana kelasnya berada.

_TAP TAP TAP TAP_

Langkah kaki beralaskan sepatu _pantofel_ itu menggema. Mengingat suasana yang masih sepi, dan cahaya matahari yang belum sampai di koridor, membuat ujung koridor itu terlihat gelap dan menambah nilai plus untuk suasana angker.

"Masih sepi yah.." gumam Sakura sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa merinding.

_Syaatt_

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan hitam melintas di belakang Sakura. Gadis itupun terkaget dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat 'sesuatu' itu.

Deg!

Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya cahaya matahari yang sinarnya baru mencapai persimpangan koridor berbalikan dengan ujung koridor yang masih gelap. Tiba-tiba jantung Sakura berdegup 2 kali lebih cepat.

"Eh? Apa itu tadi..?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

_Pluk_

Tiba-tiba tangan kekar menyentuh pundak Sakura.

"KYYAAA...!" Sakurapun menjerit dan menepis tangan kekar yang menyentuh pundaknya itu dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hei! Ada apa, Sakura?!" terdengar suara _baritone _memenuhi pendengaran Sakura.

"Eh..?" Sakura yang merasa cukup kenal dengan suara itu segera membuka kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sakura..?" panggil pemuda berambut biru dongker itu bingung.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_..?" tanya Sakura memastikan dengan suara bergetar.

"Iya, ini aku. Ada apa? Kenapa kau menjerit seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Eh.. A-aku.. A-ano.. Eng~ tidak. Mungkin cuma firasat, hehehe.." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kaku. Keringat dingin muncul di pelipisnya.

Tapi sepertinya jawaban itu tidak memuaskan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu, karena ia semakin mengernyitkan alisnya. Namun kemudian ia mengendikkan bahunya, tak mau ambil pusing.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan hendak meninggalkan Sakura, setidaknya sebelum tangannya di pegang oleh tangan mungil milik Sakura.

"A-ano, Sasuke-_kun_.. Bisa tolong aku?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan memohon.

"Hn? Tolong apa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Antar aku ke kelas," mohon Sakura.

"Kau bisa kesana sendiri, 'kan?"

"Eh, i-iya.. T-tapi a-aku takut.." Suara Sakura mulai bergetar.

Pemuda itu mendengus mendengar jawaban gadis di depannya ini.

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke.

"Uh-hum!" Sakurapun mengangguk, dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kelasnya yang kebetulan sekelas dengan Sasuke. Mereka berjalan beriringan, menaiki tangga hingga sampai di depan pintu kelas mereka yang masih sepi dan masih gelap.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_.." panggil Sakura.

"Hn?"

"T-tunggu di sini yah, jangan kemana-mana," mohon Sakura dengan _Puppy Eye's_ andalannya.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk.

Melihat Sasuke mengangguk, Sakurapun memutar kenop pintu.

Cklek, Kriiieeett..

Suara khas pintu yang sudah berumur tua (?) pun terdengar, menambah kesan angker dan pastinya membuat Sakura makin merinding. Tanpa buang waktu, Sakura segera menuju bangkunya berada, lalu segera meletakkan tas punggungnya. Segera ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas yang masih sepi dan hanya ada dirinya itu –Sasuke menunggu di depan pintu kelas.

_Syatt_

Lagi-lagi sekelebat bayangan hitam melintas di belakang Sakura yang tengah menuju keluar dari kelasnya itu. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, dan tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Hanya ada tas punggung Sakura yang terletak di bangkunya.

Deg!

_Hanya ada tas punggung Sakura..?_

"_Lalu, dimana tas Sasuke..?" _batin Sakura bertanya-tanya. "_Ah, bukan hal penting,"_

Sakurapun tak memedulikannya. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju keluar kelasnya.

"Sasuke-_kun..?" _panggil Sakura setelah berhasil keluar dari kelasnya yang lumayan angker itu.

DEG!

Sasuke tidak ada. Sakura mulai panik, apakah yang tadi itu hanya roh hantu yang menyamar menjadi Sasuke? Sakura bergidik ngeri, apakah benar tadi hanya bayangan Sasuke? Sakura mulai merasa ketakutan menjalari tubuhnya. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi dingin, dan.. angker.

"Sakura..?" panggil suara _baritone._

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sakurapun menoleh. Dan ia mendapati pemuda yang rambutnya dikuncir menyerupai nanas –Shikamaru, teman sekelasnya.

"Shikamaru..?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Hn? Ada apa denganmu? Terlihat seperti ketakutan begitu?" tanya Shikamaru melihat ekspresi gadis di depannya itu.

"Eh? Tak apa," jawab Sakura tersenyum kaku sambil mengusap keringat dingin di pelipisnya, "apa kau melihat Sasuke-_kun , _Shika..?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, tidak." Jawab pemuda itu malas.

DEG!

"Tidak..?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Jelas-jelas Sasuke tadi bersamanya! Berjalan beriringan dengannya! "Kau yakin, Shika..?" lanjutnya.

"Aku masih cukup sadar untuk memastikan kehadiran seseorang, Sakura." Jelas Shikamaru.

"_Tidak. Tidak mungkin! Sasuke-kun tadi bersamaku! Aku yakin!" _batin Sakura berteriak.

"W-wakatta," ucap Sakura gugup.

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu," Shikamaru membuka kenop pintu dan melangkah masuk.

Sakura menatap punggung Shikamaru yang memasuki kelasnya. Sakurapun tak mau ambil pusing tentang kejadian tadi. Segera ia berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya dan menuju ke lantai bawah.

"Sakura-_nee-chan_..!" panggil seseorang menyebut nama Sakura.

Sakura menoleh, ternyata Konohamaru yang memanggilnya sambil berlari. Konohamaru adalah adik kelasnya, juga adik sepupunya.

"Ada apa, Konohamaru?" tanya Sakura setelah Konohamaru sudah mendekat.

"Tadi Itachi-_nii-chan_ menitipkan surat izin Sasuke-_nii-chan_, dan menyuruhku untuk memberikannya kepada Sakura-_nee-chan_ selaku teman sekelas Sasuke_-nii-chan_," jawab Konohamaru panjang lebar sambil menyodorkan amplop yang di dalamnya terdapat surat izin.

DEG..!

"Sasuke tidak masuk, Konohamaru?!" tanya Sakura menatap intens Konohamaru.

"Uh-hum!" Konohamaru mengangguk.

"_Oh, tidak! Shikamaru benar, ia tak melihat Sasuke-kun. T-tapi lalu siapa..? Siapa yang tadi berjalan beriringan denganku menuju kelas?" _batin Sakura bingung dan bertanya-tanya.

"Ada yang salah, Sakura-_nee-chan_..?" tanya Konohamaru menyadari perubahan raut muka Sakura.

"Eh, tidak! Tidak ada! Baiklah, aku akan memberikan ini kepada sekretaris kelasku. Arigatō, Konohamaru," jawab Sakura gugup sambil mengambil amplop yang di sodorkan Konohamaru dan tersenyum kaku.

"Doita, _nee-chan_! Sampai nanti!" seru Konohamaru beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura menuju ke kelasnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Sakura.

Sakura membalas lambaian tangan Konohamaru itu. Setelah Konohamaru tak terlihat lagi setelah berbelok di persimpangan koridor, Sakura menatap surat izin Sasuke yang tengah ia pegang kini.

"_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi_..?" tanya Sakura dalam hati.

*To Be Continued*

(A/N) : Sebenernya ini fic udah dipublish di akunku yang lama..

Tapi aku lupa kata sandinya.. xP *diinjek*

Jadi aku republish di akun ini.. ^^

Well, sekian Author Note dari saya..

Budayakan me**-****REVIEW** sehabis membaca fanfic . *dilempar krn maksa*

CherryHyuuga SabakUchiHaruno


End file.
